


[Podfic] Written in the scars on our hearts

by Yoshishisha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, M/M, OC using a consensual sexual relationship in a manipulative manner, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Podfic of "Written in the scars on our hearts" by MixtapestarWhen Stiles needs a roommate as he starts college, he decides Derek is the perfect candidate. He knows college is supposed to change your life, but this is ridiculous. Domestic future fic.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mixtapestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [written in the scars on our hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827576) by [mixtapestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar). 



> Writtenfor mixtapestar as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate Auction! This podfic was so fun to make, and it's the longest one I've done to date, by far. This fic was so fun to record, and there were so many points where I did several take of the same line just to know exactly how I was gonna put the emotion. I hope I did this fic justice, because it's just lovely :D

**Length:** 01:09:14  
  
 **Download** **Link:** This is part one of this podfic, part two is coming tomorrow (probably). You can download/stream this podfic as an mp3 [here!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8iuq16ht0m7uolm/fth_01-16_final.wav?dl=0)

Or you can stream it on here as well


	2. Chapter 2

**Length:** 01:04:48  
  
**Download** **Link:** This is the second (and last) part of this podfic! You can download/stream it as an mp3 [here!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jflywiidgiib8ja/fth_17-25_final.wav?dl=0)

Or you can stream it on here as well

**Author's Note:**

> Improvements? Suggestions? Comments? Please let me know! I tried to edit this through properly, but if there are any mistakes (or annoyances) feel free to tell me. ~~Also if anyone'd be willing to tell me how embed audio works now it'd be swell cause it doesn't work for me anymore~~


End file.
